Tamashi
Tamashī (Japanese: デジタルハーツ Digital Hearts) is an umbrella game developed by Mind's Eye Productions for the Nintendo Chrome. The game is a fighter-shooter, that has characters - each with their own unique traits - fighting in large 3D environments in order to collect Tamashī Crystals. Tamashī is based within a computer program known as Seikatsu.exe. Gameplay The game is a third-person shooter-fighter hybrid, that has players collecting Tamashī Crystals, instead of getting points for assists and kills. Every character starts off with their own, unique, weapon, and has a special ability that they can activate at any time (though many must recharge before doing so). Getting kills rewards players with Tamashī Crystals, as does various other activities, the main one being killing a boss. Additional weapons are also spawned around every map, with many of the weapons being hybrids of traditional weapons - i.e. baseball bats or light machine guns - combined with elements from different game series. There are various gamemodes available to be played in Tamashī, whether online or locally. These gamemodes are the usual shooter game modes: Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Domination and Free For All. The game also includes a mode based off of Halo: Reach's Invasion gamemode, with it being called Virtual Boy. In the Virtual Boy gamemode, one team must protect a landmark (that differs depending on the map) and the various towers that surround it. The other team, must simply place bombs, and stand in "Capture Zones" in order to capture their objectives, and expand the map around, until the landmark is the final target. Story The story has been revealed to be based around the characters in Seikatsu.exe attempting to escape the program and become real. Currently, nothing else is known about the plot. Characters There will be a total of 50 playable characters, with 25 being default, and 25 being unlockable. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Maps Bosses Weapons Development The idea was coined by TimeSoul on May 1, 2014, when he contacted Fandro on chat about an idea for a new umbrella game. The idea was quickly brought up by the former, who posted "We should do an awesome fighting umbrella game where the fighters fight in 3D environments, and collect items to win. These items are obtained from killing others". More details, including the weapons and abilities ("we could also have weapons based around various things, and give every character special abilities and traits that could also aid them") were also brainstormed during the conversation. Development started later that day, with the title for the game being revealed as Tamashī. The game's logo, which featured four characters - Midna from The Legend of Zelda, Dipper from Gravity Falls, Waluigi from Super Mario and Homura from Madoka Magica - was shown later that day. Details about the game continued to be released throughout the day, with it's Japanese title, and the story mode concept being announced later in the day, and throughout the days after. Many more default characters, including Duck Dodgers from Looney Tunes, Edward Richtofen from Call of Duty, Esther from Ni no Kuni and Espio the Chameleon from Sonic the Hedgehog, were also announced within the first few days of development. On May 23, 2014, Jake from Mind's Eye Productions revealed that Fandro had resigned from the project. Gallery Digital Hearts logo.png|''Japanese logo'' Tamashi logo2.png|The English logo, as shown on the game's boxart Tamashi box.png|The North American boxart Trivia *The game uses many references to Japan, and many uses of the language, in various things: **The game's name, Tamashī, is the Japanese word for "Soul". **The program's name, Seikatsu, is the Japanese word for "Life". **The English logo has 嘘 in the centre of it; the Japanese word for "Lies".